As recent economic activity rises, the amount of parcel circulation tends to increase. In a circulation process of parcels, sorting work for sorting the parcels by destination is a time-consuming process and relies on manual work from before, but a technology of automating at least a part of the sorting work is proposed.
PTL 1 discloses a system in which a moving parcel is tracked, an image to be displayed is determined based on information related to the parcel read from the parcel and information of a position of the parcel, and the image is projected from a projector to display the image on the parcel.